drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Trainees
Trainees Name Weapon Score Origin Aaron Jarshak WS 4 Far Cridim Adamin Naurel WS 1 Mayene Addison Thwait WS 4 Bradon's Hills, Andor Adela Naurel WS 2 Mayene Adiel Haron WS 0 Andor Aekold al'Cadez WS 4 Shienar Aeronwy Zillah WS 2 Mehar, Saldaea Agardo Renar WS 0 Tear Aiolus Taragol WS 1 Baerlon, Andor Alan Keldar WS 0 Kandor Alayin Kweerup WS 3 Ebou Dar Alexander Somarna WS 4 Cairhein Allieasandra Carth WS 3 Frier, Saldea Alwyn Fenrir WS 6 Morelle, Cairhien Alyk Wynter WS 2 Bander Eban, Arad Doman Amos al Jared WS 3 Saldaea Andeamon "Dea" Cavera WS 2 Alindaer, Tar Valon Andre Mahor WS 2 Caemlyn Andris Dekker WS 1 Arien, Andor Andros Scotch WS 0 Ebou Dar Anjen WS 1 Arad Doman Anjhol Ta'non WS 4 Andor Anshar Dyelin WS 3 Caemlyn Anyk Vahere WS 6 Kandor Anyon Ammon WS 1 Arafel Aralain Temoren WS 6 Andor Arathin Siannodel WS 6 Chachin, Kandor Archibald Ironfist WS 5 Jarra, Amadicia Aren Machnaran WS 2 Arafel Arlow Sharbaeyil WS 2 Amadacia Arramant Lasheva WS 0 Ghealdan Artur Michos WS 3 Tarabon Arturus Logres WS 2 Caemlyn Aryn Moriell WS 3 Andor Asharas WS 2 Tear Audie Acker WS 3 Near Caemlyn Avin Ceran WS 2 Baerlon, Andor Ayve Levati WS 1 Altara Azael Beherit WS 1 Arad Doman Bain Gemodeth WS 2 Arafel Baine Draksun WS 2 Saldea Belig Zu' Katsu WS 4 Shienar Balyn Crain WS 0 Andor Baranidar Talow WS 3 Cairhien Bardan Quentin WS 0 Cairhien Bashir Talaam WS 1 Illian Belgorian Ikorit Iamarsa WS 0 Andor Bormwhin Caltarra WS 0 Andor Braxton WS 4 Tar Valon Brenna te'Sharif WS 3 Saldea Bryce Koepke WS 1 Fal Dara, Shienar Byron Assroth WS 0 Arafel, Saldaea Cadwyn WS 0 Andor Carla Sades WS 6 Andor Casdegere Constantine WS 0 Whitebridge, Andor Cerille Lystral WS 3 Cairhein Chaise Ayende WS 4 Arafel Chandra Kanta WS 2 Rahad, Ebou Dar Chao WS 3 Shienar Cheveyo WS 4 Caemlyn Chrysania Chryseis Rune WS 1 Paerish Swar Darkwood Claire Valentine WS 1 Fal Dara, Shienar Clive Dentinu WS 4 Altara Connar D'isharei WS 0 Altara Consec Driheej WS 0 Andor Corban Karr WS 3 Arad Doman Corvan Tarmael WS 2 Shienar Corvhin Raikhan WS 5 Andor Cullain Nettar WS 2 Caemlyn, Andor Cyridwen WS 6 Andor D'Ashan WS 1 Mayne Daesmar Haga WS 3 Fal Moran Dagda Egan WS 3 Tear Dagen Crain WS 0 Andor Dalthas Rathan WS 6 Shienar Damon Ilather WS 0 Illian Danian Grey WS 3 Altara Daniel Orshin WS 5 Saldaea Darian WS 3 Saldaea Darion Sellsword WS 3 Farmlands Surrounding Tar Valon Daroth WS 2 Andor Darrell Ironblood WS 0 Illian Darren Rafiliva WS 0 Saldaea Darth Cuburon WS 2 Murandy Daruun Daedron WS 3 Sheinar Davel Iiyanach WS 1 Illian Davian helgande WS 0 Cairhien David al?Caire WS 4 Caemlyn, Andor Dayne WS 3 Saldaea Delade Tanarin WS 2 Fal Dara, Shienar Devlin Caral WS 0 Andor Devrian Kieron WS 2 Fal Dara, Shienar Dingo Mulai WS 3 Mayene Dorian Grey WS 3 Altara Dorian Ayerell WS 6 Baerlon, Andor Dovaen Ianura WS 2 Kandor Drellealdieb WS 4 Altara Duran N'Dur WS 6 Tear Elessar WS 2 Cairhein Elethias WS 2 Arad Doman Elyan Marne WS 2 Caemlyn, Andor Eraken Galvenes WS 1 Tear Erek Ebram WS 6 Arad Doman-Akuum Erekan Galvenes WS 0 Tear Erigon Morilyn WS 1 Andor Erik Brand WS 2 Illian Essy Via WS 0 Tar Valon Esthelle Vinder WS 3 Caemlyn, Andor Faerthines Talcontar WS 4 Bandar Eban Feargahl Barrach WS 0 Lugard, Murandy Fid Tanti WS 1 Cairhien Fior Canain WS 3 Saldea Gale Kin'leer WS 1 Baerlon Gaidan Hatori WS 2 Willar, Amadicia Gatlin Merathin WS 3 Arad Doman Geldon Thrane WS 1 Camelyn Gerrard Dai'shon WS 6 Caemlyn Ghan Judin WS 4 Caemlyn, Andor Glando WS 3 Ahtei, Andor Grey Drinalt WS 2 Andor Gunnar Sanuin WS 2 Caemlyn, Andor Guuldan Sehmira WS 1 Baerlon Hall Vard WS 1 Saldea Ibram Mizra WS 2 Tarabon Icandar Tostig WS 2 Tar Valon Irian Nerendahl WS 1 Alcruna, Tarabon Iris Veldorn WS 5 Unknown Ishan Merana WS 1 Arafel Ishi Raman WS 2 Fal Dara, Shienar Jac al'Caar WS 0 Baerlon Jade Hailen WS 3 Caemlyn Jaedhar WS 3 Arafel Jaegar Sef WS 1 Amadicia Jagg Dierous WS 3 Baerlon Jaiden Filika WS 6 Andor, Caemlyn Jairn Donail WS 0 Altara Jame Marrov WS 0 Arafel Janin Roanal WS 2 Arafel Jared Nomashi WS 2 Tarabon Jarmuth Tannin WS 3 Andor Jarrad Elefur WS 2 Caemlyn, Andor Jasin Tarloman WS 1 East of Caemlyn Jayon Theran WS 3 Kandor Jehan Kassar WS 1 Shienar Jekar WS 2 Unknown Jeldir Con WS 3 Shienar Jeroam N'Dore WS 2 Kandor Jeryl Sairyn WS 2 Mayene Jhara Sarumeki WS 5 Shienar Jin Nuriman WS 3 Arafel Jorality Al'garanna WS 2 Taren Ferry, Andor Jordan Herur WS 2 Outskirts of Andor, near Murandy Judas Gallene WS 3 Mayene Jules Samalie WS 1 Tear Junoku Cashila WS 0 Illian Kadien Cedric WS 1 Old Springs, Andor Kael Teroshaem WS 1 Andor Kaidad Umoru WS 0 Shienar Kaide Westmoreland WS 4 Unknown Kaile Hawke WS 1 Saldea Kain Cypher WS 4 Caemlyn, Andor Kalush Roan WS 4 Tear Kastor Ronshor WS 0 Tar Valon Katawen WS 4 Tar Valon Katran 'Kit' Galond WS 0 Amadicia Keldon Teeron WS 2 Caemlyn, Andor Keslar Delbora WS 2 Ebou Dar Kiya WS 3 The Village, Andor Kodik Graedir WS 3 Amadicia Kopair Rialyn WS 4 Aringill Korryn Wynn WS 0 Whitebridge, Andor Kozan Ashthorne WS 3 Mining camp in the Spine of the World Kross al'Dregon WS 3 Kandor, near the Plain of Lances Kross Aleminol WS 0 Kandor, near the Plain of Lances Kyle Tverdofsky WS 3 Four Kings, Andor Kyle Shanyk WS 5 Tear Kyrie Marn WS 3 Tar Valon Landren WS 3 Ebou Dar Laurent Aston WS 2 Mayene Leawen WS 5 Ebou Dar, Altara Letair Narasam Sar-Orani WS 0 Saldaea Lewin Kell WS 2 Arafel Li Nuriman WS 2 Small farm north of Shol Arbela, Arafel Lidrin (Lid) Martik WS 2 Outside the city Cairhien Llewelyn Naese WS 1 Saldaea Llywd da'Gaffin WS 3 Caemlyn, Andor Logan Kalder WS 2 Kandor Lone Revicana WS 1 Kandor Lotharor 'Riel' Barumar ni’ Bashere WS 0 Saldaea Luchen Anoti Siobhan WS 2 Braem Woods Lycaios Drodena WS 3 Arafel Maegan Ryanne WS 5 Cairhein Maev Kiyosa WS 3 Shienar Madel Havanin WS 0 Tirin Main Sorzo WS 6 Tear Maldrin WS 3 Tar Valon Mark Tallanavor WS 4 Shienar Masiaran Tervion WS 1 Cairhein Mathus Cal'nere WS 0 Shienar Matthias Raithlu WS 4 South West Saldaea Melphice De'l Kurc WS 2 Saldaea Mikalen Teselin WS 3 World's End, Saldaea Mikel Logan WS 6 Mayene Mors Sicarius WS 4 Cairhien Narthen Queneth WS 2 Caemlyn Natan Colrane WS 3 Tear Nerina Odin WS 1 Tear Nevin Lashareth WS 3 Tear/Cairhien Nigel Mawlking WS 5 Tear Nightwatch WS 2 Shienar/Arafel Nirwynei Valinir WS 3 Andor Norowhin Ahzken WS 0 Maradon, Saldaea Odin Arius Kast WS 2 Selean, Cairhien Onox Kinil WS 3 Whitebridge Oran Robartes WS 2 Tear Orius Bentlin WS 2 Arafel Oro Tacel WS 3 Four Kings, Andor Phinn Tabor WS 0 Arad Doman Pierce Horton WS 0 Andor Raikh Jaeden WS 3 Shol Arbela, Arafel Rajon Marquess WS 3 Mayene Ramza Beoulve WS 3 Cairhien Raniel Arosho WS 3 Illian Ranul Ulend WS 0 Trading Town Arafel/Tar Valon Reagen Cantar WS 1 Four Kings, close to White Bridge Reinelle Satar WS 2 Altaran Revan Atreides WS 0 Arad Doman Richard Stone WS 1 Caemlyn, Andor Rien Lach WS 2 Caemlyn Robert Laurel WS 0 Andor Rodor Pattian WS 3 Outside Cairhien Rodrik Hellok WS 5 Gradne (small town on the edge of Haddon Mirk) Rol Cortis WS 4 Ebou Dar, Altara Roseli Kera WS 2 Ebou Dar, Altara Rylak Allaharren Derray WS 2 Arafel Ryne Maher WS 3 family farm outside of Whitebridge, Andor Ryusai Telamon WS 1 Andor Saeric Talvus WS 0 Saldaea Sasha Daleb WS 3 Tanchico, Tarabon Seth Trandel WS 3 Andor Sevon WS 1 Falme Sevren Aveilan WS 0 Saldaea Shanra Amread WS 3 Borders of Amador Silas Larne WS 3 Brane, Andor Straith an'Mael WS 3 Caemlyn Tad Kreg WS 0 Andor Taer Sedrian WS 1 Andor Taeriln Mahldred WS 2 Caemlyn Talim Mishadake WS 0 Tar Valon Tallin Belanor WS 0 Shannet, Saldaea Tandis Daitan WS 1 Shannet, Saldaea Taren do Aron a'Murray WS 1 Lugard, Murandy Tarnomi WS 5 Shienar Taron Seil WS 0 Saldaea Tathel Devonce WS 1 Caydin, Andor Tavas Ma'alin WS 2 Kandor Tavin Hael WS 1 Andoran Farm Teagan Ajit WS 4 Shienar Thaes Athuriael WS 1 Kandor Throm WS 5 Andor Tomas Mandragora WS 3 Sheinar Tomas Maegar WS 1 Shienar, Fal Moran Tomon Harkin WS 6 Baerlon Torean WS 4 Shienar Torke Emnel WS 0 Andor Torlin Bandir WS 2 Near Maradon, Saldaea Toromin Doanshar WS 0 Whitebridge, Andor Trevor Shaw WS 4 Outside Caemlyn, Andor Tris Grimm WS 5 Andor Tsorindin_So'Tinr WS 1 Kandor Turin Fallon WS 0 Ebou Dar Tylin Lyon WS 1 Shienar/Arafel Typ Gravin WS 1 Andor Tyren Dandron WS 3 Andor Tywin Gale WS 1 Caemlyn, Andor Vanion al'Makor WS 2 Barlon Vasilis Daemin WS 2 Saldaea Vay Rochirdin WS 2 Arafel Via Than WS 0 Andor Vince Rain WS 5 Tear Vincent Grimm WS 2 Arafel Vincent Arioth WS 0 Andor Vinderin Tranwrathyn WS 5 Saldea Wolfe Leafcutter WS 1 Saldaea Xavier Merritt WS 3 Fal Dara, Shiener Xilanin Corender WS 2 Andor Zak Snow WS 5 Andor Zerelle Doideainde WS 3 Cairhien Ziendra Gatores WS 1 Bandar Eban, Arad Doman Zurin Kwathe WS 3 Illian Missing Trainee Bios The following names are missing their bios. If you are the owner of one of these names, please email bios@dragonmount.com with the bio. Name Weapon Score Au'wof WS 1 Jaysom WS 0 Karlle WS 0 Katsu WS 7 Liam WS 1 Mythryl WS 3 Onyx WS 4 Rupert WS 3 Rylin WS 4 Category:All Category:Warders